Ego
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Jarak dikikis. Takashi merangkak sampai bagian selatan tubuh beringsut malu-malu di atas pangkuan Seiji, rona mawar merambati pipi tatkala menyadari wajah mereka kini berjarak begitu dekat. Kepala keluarga klan Matoba duduk dengan tenang di sofa kulit elegan.


_**Story By:**_ **Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Yuki Midorikawa.**

 _ **Rate: M  
**_

 _ **Genre: General/Romance/Drama.**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AR, typo.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Ego  
**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Banyak orang yang satu orangtua pun tak punya.

Punya pun belum tentu bahagia. Sampai di sini, muncul pertanyaan. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang dapat mengetahui dia menderita bila merasa tidak pernah bahagia?

Sebetulnya tidak bahagia, atau maruk kebahagiaan? Suatu kewajaran. Ketamakan adalah dosa internasional.

Jarak dikikis. Takashi merangkak sampai bagian selatan tubuh beringsut malu-malu di atas pangkuan Seiji, rona mawar merambati pipi tatkala menyadari wajah mereka kini berjarak begitu dekat. Kepala keluarga klan Matoba duduk dengan tenang di sofa kulit elegan.

Boleh wajahnya tenang, tapi diam-diam menyiratkan seringai penuh makna. "Kuucapkan selamat berhasil menjinakkan youkai di pelatihan pertama Matoba, Natsume-kun." Dia menyanjung dengan sorot mata memikat. Telapak tangan besar terangkat, mendarat di atas mahkota perak alami yang lembut dan halus.

Kontak tiba-tiba itu sempat menimbulkan kilat terkejut terhadap kelereng jeruk nipis. Kedua lutut saling menyatu, tangan mengepal dan di sembunyikan di balik lutut. Wajah dibuang, merah merona, bibir bawah digigit malu-malu.

Detik berikutnya, gerak-gerik tubuh makin gelisah. "M-Matoba-san ..." Isi kepala berantakan, susah sekali mau mengatakan dua patah kata.

"Hm?"

Sepasang tangan meraih pinggang remaja mungil, lalu menariknya dalam dekapan erat. Satu kecupan ringan berhasil mendarat di pucuk kepala yang seharum bunga lavender.

"U-uh ...!"

"Senang, ya?"

"J-jangan mempermainkanku!" Hardiknya cepat, yang langsung menundukkan kepala begitu sadar akan perkataan yang begitu lantang meski didukung emosi bergejolak tak karuan.

Pria berambut hitam tersenyum sebelum sebelah tangannya terangkat lagi, pipi ditepuk. Kali ini mengelus hamparan pipi lembut seputih susu yang kini ternodai warna merah. Lalu dialihkan ke kepala belakang Takashi, menyematkan jemari ramping di sela-sela rambut.

Diam sesaat. Kepala perak ditarik mendekat, secara perlahan menghapus jarak yang tersisa di antara dua jiwa.

Daging lunak melekat ranum persik. Isi kepala lenyap. Takashi hanya mengikuti insting yang menyuruhnya menutup kedua matanya, begitu pula Seiji. Dalam kegelapan, masing-masing merasakan lembutnya kecupan pada otot kembar.

"Hmp ...!"

Remaja perak mengerang pelan. Yang lebih tua menikam belah ranum sewarna sakura dengan lidah, sesekali melumatnya dengan lembut. Tangan Takashi bergerak, mengoyak helaian rambut gulita terikat rapi.

Celah muncul, kesempatan lekas diraih. Satu desahan halus resmi terekspos, menyelip keluar kala benda asing memaksa masuk ke dalam panggung basah.

"Hhmmpp ...!" Kedua lengan kurus bergerak melingkari leher. Desiran aneh melintasi perut bawah. Lidah lihai bergerak leluasa, membelit lidah mungil yang merespon malu-malu.

"M-Maa ... toba-sa—Aahhnn ... Nnghh ...!" Tubuh ringkih berjengit lemas. Lidah dihisap intens. Likuid bening bercampur memeleh keluar dari sudut bibir, mengalir melewati dagu. Tungkai bergerak gelisah.

Kontak lidah terputus saat kebutuhan oksigen menjadi ancaman. Takashi yang memutus. Tak tahan akan paru-paru yang meminta diisi udara sebanyak mungkin.

Cucu Reiko terengah-engah. Dadanya terasa berat. Oksigen dihirup tamak. Wajahnya merah merona. Bekas liur membasahi sekitar mulut hingga dagu. Kedua tangan ringkih bertumpu di bahu kepala keluarga Matoba, mencoba menopang tubuh meski sudah ada dua lengan kekar yang memeluk pinggangnya.

Pria kepala dua memberi kecupan hangat di kening Takashi sebagai penutup.

"Anak pintar."

Kebahagiaan sangat tergantung bagaimana kau berhasil memaknainya.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Fic edisi Kreator Curhat. Penjelasan lengkap, silakan cek di biodata. Kepanjangan kalau di sini. ^^


End file.
